Ian's struggle
by Creative Fictional Dragon
Summary: Ian is love sick. This is his struggle.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone third story! I promise to stop counting after this story.**_

_**I don't own Tower Prep**_

_**Have fun reading!**_

Tower prep was a school that Ian Archer went to. That's all he could say about the school when it came to being polite. Ian only wanted three things out of Tower Prep; to escape, to escape with his friends and to escape with everyone alive.

"Hey Ian," Gabe greeted as he walked past his friend.

Okay, and maybe Gabe Forrest's love and affection was a fourth thing. It was only recently that Ian thought that Gabe was breathtaking and thought that Gabe looked amazing. Ian would stare at Gabe every time Gabe wasn't paying attention to Ian's actions.

Ian came back to reality "Uhh, h-hey Gabe."

"Idiot!" Ian mentally kicked himself "He probably noticed you day dreaming in the hallway! You big fat idiot!"

Ian mentally put himself down as he walked to class, not because he hated him self, but because he was scared of his secret getting out. He could imagine the whole school laughing at him and teasing him and gossiping. It would be torture.

He got to his next class which was a pain because he had to sit next to Gabe. He did his best not to get nervous because last time he let his guard down, he thought he would die; Ian closed his eyes as he waited for the rest of his class mates.

"Hey Ian why are your hands wet?" Ian remembered Gabe asking with inquisitive eyes. Ian looked down and saw his hand soaked in sweat.

"I um, uh, w-well it um must be really hot in here I-I guess." Ian managed to stutter out.

"Oh" Gabe said, "I guess your right, it is pretty warm." They both took their sweaters off.

Ian opened his eyes to see Gabe staring at him. Ian jumped a little, but Gabe didn't seem to notice.

"Are you tired?" Gabe asked teasingly with those cute eyes of his. Ian found it hard to speak while looking into those childish eyes, but he managed to choke out a "Yes."

"One more class buddy" Gabe patted Ian on the back. Ian was able to call himself an idiot one more time before class started.

Although his situation sucked, Ian did manage to see the bright side of the situation, he felt the warmth of Gabe's hand the whole day.

_**Well, that was chapter one. See ya'll soon in chapter two **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi everyone! This is chapter 2**_

_**I don't own Tower Prep**_

_**Enjoy the Story!**_

It was 7:00 am and Ian got up to do his morning routine. He did his jogging, while thinking of Gabe. He did his homework he forgot to do the other night, while thinking of Gabe. He walked to the lunch room, while thinking of Gabe and finally, he ate while thinking of Gabe. Ian fought the urge to spell out Gabe's name with ketchup on his eggs. It all became a routine. Every corner of his mind was filled with thoughts of Gabe. Although it sounds terrible, it made Ian happy. Ian would fall asleep and dream of Gabe and would be even happier to wake up to see Gabe in the morning. Most days, Gabe would sleep in and Ian would watch him sleep before waking him up.

The day seemed to go by fast for Ian, but that's what usually happens on Fridays. Before he knew it, he was walking to dinner with his friends. Everyone was laughing as they traded crazy and funny stories. Gabe was telling an awkward story about his elementary dance unit in his P.E class.

"Since there were no girls left, I got pared with another boy!" Gabe said while laughing, "not only that, it was ballroom dancing!" Everyone was laughing hysterically at Gabe's situation. Even some students standing in the hallway heard this and laughed.

Ian blushed, imagining little Gabe awkwardly dancing with another boy trying to make it look normal.

"My teacher video tapped the whole thing," Gabe continued, "and gave a copy to my parents. My mom and a group of her friends watched it, while my dad sat in the back of the living room blushing the whole time."

"Were you even embarrassed by it?" CJ asked.

"Nope" Gabe answered "I was smiling the whole time."

That statement gave Ian some hope. This hope was that his lost cause which was love might turn out to be a dream come true. Ian had many dreams of him and Gabe and he hoped that one day his dream would come true.

"So Ian," Gabe asked, "Do you have any more awkward stories to tell us"

"Not unless you want me to make up a story of us dancing together." Ian teased and winked at Gabe (he couldn't believe he just did that).

CJ and Suki laughed in appreciation of the joke. Gabe blushed a bright shade of pink and responded

"Um, no thanks. So anyway who's hungry for dinner?" Gabe quickly changed the subject. Ian, being the perceptive person he is, immediately saw Gabe's reaction to the invitation. He blushed as well, he hoped no one noticed.

At the dinner table, the foursome continued the conversation. Ian noticed that Gabe wouldn't stare into his eyes. In his mind, Ian put the pieces of the puzzle together: blushing at the thought of dancing, not looking me in the eye after I winked at him, changing the subject and smiling while dancing with a boy when he was probably aware of the homosexual life style… Ian finally came to a conclusion and when he did, in his mind he jumped for joy. He couldn't believe it. Gabe actually liked him; he was just not willing to make the first move. Ian knew exactly what he had to do. Ian was determined to march into their room and kiss Gabe until his lips became numb. Ian had a plan.

Once dinner was over, Ian waited for Gabe to go to his room, he would surprise him. Ian marched to his room, a look of determination on his face, Ian completely forgot about why he was afraid of approaching Gabe, he opened the door triumphantly, he walked in having a sense of power, but when Gabe looked at him smiling, Ian became weak and all those fears of his secret coming out and his fear of heartbreak immediately became present.

"Hey Ian," Gabe said "Come look at this." Ian walked to Gabe's computer to see a picture of a girl skinny, thin, big breasts and lips perked. She was definitely pretty.

"Isn't she hot" Gabe said, "I've been talking to her and she says she would totally go out with me."

Gabe's words hit Ian like a giant bolt of thunder. That thunder bolt hit Ian and landed a perfect shot at his heart. He could feel it break into a million pieces; the pain was terrible and bitter, he could feel the once pounding heart in is chest become a dark void of nothingness. The only thought that formed in his head was "ouch." like his heart was literally ripped out by gnome in battle.

Ian quickly regained his composure and even looked at the floor to make sure pieces of his heart weren't on the ground.

"Look at her Ian," Gabe said "She's way cuter that CJ, isn't she"

Ian was now about to cry and he was angry.

"Just shut up Gabe, shut up" Ian managed to choke out crying as he ran out of the room.

"Wait Ian I didn't mean it" Gabe replied feeling bad about what he said about CJ.

Ian ran to the bathroom tears down his face, finally knowing what heartbreak feels like.

_**WOW! That was tragic wasn't it! See you next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everybody I'm back! Sorry I took so long; Writer's block is a pain in the neck, to say the least.**_

_**I should tell you guys that this takes place before Whisper 120. **_

_**This is the third chapter of Ian's struggle.**_

_**I don't own Tower Prep.**_

_**Have fun reading!**_

Once again it was 7:00 am, but to Ian it was 2:00 in the morning. He wanted to go to sleep and stay that way until he graduated.

"Good morning, Ian it's time for your morning workout." Whisper 119 said cheerfully.

Ian's head emerged from under the blankets and he hit the snooze button and returned to sleep. Ten minutes later, Whisper repeated her message,

"Good morning, Ian it's time for your morning workout."

Again, Ian hit the snooze in an attempt to sleep in all day. He was glad it was the weekend. Another ten minutes passed, with the same happy greeting and the same rude pushing of the snooze button.

At 7:40 and Ian was still asleep. Whisper's voice went off again.

"Ian you have had 40 minutes of sleep it's time for you to get up."

"Whisper!" Ian angrily responded "its Saturday why can't I sleep in!"

"Because Ian, continuing to sleep promotes laziness which is not tolerated in this establishment. Now, get up or I shall summon the monitors to escort you to the cafeteria for a heavy dose of caffeine." Whisper threatened.

"Fine! Fine! I'm up, just leave me alone" Growled Ian, pushing away all the blankets.

"Thank you Ian." Whisper said

Ian got out of his bed, went to his room door opened it and closed it, and then he went back to bed. Ian had managed to successfully trick Whisper into thinking he left the room, he smiled in satisfaction of fooling an intelligent machine.

At 11:00am Gabe woke up; the first thing he noticed was Ian was still asleep.

"Oh, my, G!" Gabe said to himself, "I woke up before Ian; I never thought I'd see the day." At first, Gabe was proud of himself for waking up before Ian, but then he remembered that Ian came back to his room late. This concerned Gabe. All he remembered was Ian telling him to shut up and running away. Gabe tried to chase after him, but lost track of him. "Poor Ian," he thought "He must really like CJ." Gabe decided to talk to Ian and apologize; he got dressed and then approached him.

"Hey Ian," Gabe said with calm in his voice "Time to get up buddy"

"Go away" Ian responded from under the blankets

"Come on Ian, breakfast will be over soon" Gabe said silently.

"I'm not hungry, go away" Ian's voice was muffled by the blankets

"Look Ian," Gabe said "I'm sorry about what I said about CJ, I know you like her and I feel bad. If it makes you feel any better, I stopped talking to the girl on the internet, alright?"

Ian didn't respond and Gabe sighed.

"Fine, I'll be at breakfast." Gabe said he turned and walked away.

When Gabe left, Ian took the blankets off this head, to reveal red eyes covered in tears. "If only he knew it was him I like not CJ" Ian said.

Ian had stayed asleep until 2:00 in the afternoon all he wanted was to stay sleeping after all, he wasn't hungry, he wasn't thirsty and he didn't want to study or hang out with his friends. He heard the secret opening to the school tunnels open, and he hid under the blankets. CJ and Suki arrived.

"Ian is that you?" CJ asked to a heap of blankets on Ian's bed.

"No," said a muffled voice.

"Come on Ian, get up" Suki said. "Gabe told us to come talk to you."

"Go away; I don't want to talk to either of you two." Ian said.

"Ian what's wrong with you?" CJ asked.

"Nothing." Ian said.

"The Ian Archer I know doesn't stay in bed all day for nothing." CJ said.

"I have a case of…" Ian began to say. "Of…"

"Of what!" Suki urged.

"Of… heart ache." Ian finally said

"Awww" CJ and Suki said in unison, feeling sorry for Ian. They both ran to either side of him.

"Were sorry," CJ said in sympathy

"We didn't know." Suki said.

"Well, that explains why he was in bed all day." CJ said

"But that doesn't explain who he's in love with." Suki said thinking out loud.

"Would you mind telling us who it is you're in love with, maybe we can help?" CJ asked.

"We promise we won't tell" Suki said.

"Do you guys promise?" Ian asked, still hiding under the blankets.

CJ and Suki smiled, knowing that they would know who Ian loved and in unison, said,

"Promise"

Ian took a big breath, and then he said,

"It's…Gabe"

CJ and Suki both gasped

"Ian" CJ said "We had no idea."

"I know." Ian said, trying to hide his sad voice. "Does that make me a terrible person?"

"No" CJ said, "It makes you a better person for being truthful with yourself."

"What do we do about Ian's love life now?" Suki asked.

"The same plan we had before," CJ responded triumphantly, "We will convince Gabriel Forrest that he is in love with Ian Archer."

_**Done with chapter 3! Hurray!**_

_**I thought I should have ended it when CJ and Suki gasped, but then it would become a cliffhanger and I don't trust myself with updating immediately.**_

_**Well, see ya later.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys chapter four, very sorry for the wait.**_

_**I don't own Tower Prep**_

_**Enjoy **_

Ian Archer checked his watch it read 7:00pm he looked at Gabe trying to push the observatory door open.

"Come on guys open the door" Gabe said to CJ and Suki, who were on the other side of the doors holding them closed.

"Ian, do you know why they are trying to keep us in here?" Gabe asked Ian.

"I have no idea" Ian said.

At that moment, Ian got a text on his cell phone, it read _"Why won't you talk to him already!" _Ian texted back a _"Sorry :("_

"Maybe we should try a different strategy," Suki suggested, struggling to keep the door closed.

"Your right," CJ agreed, "Let's let go of the door on three"

In unison, both CJ and Suki counted, "One, two, and three!"

They both released the door and Gabe came out of the door flying out.

"Owww!" he whined, "Why did you guys do that."

"Sorry Gabe," CJ said.

"We were doing an experiment for science, on, umm, boy strength." Suki said.

"But we're in the same class and we're studying outer space" Gabe said with pain from his fall still in his voice.

"We talked to Science and it was for extra credit." CJ said desperately trying to answer all of Gabe's inquiries.

"But you guys both have A's" Gabe said puzzled

"But we don't have A+'s" said CJ.

"Oh, ok, well will you help me up then." Gabe said still in pain and breathing heavily from his fall.

CJ and Suki helped Gabe up to his feet and Ian came out of the observatory.

"Can we go now?" Ian asked.

"My thoughts exactly." Gabe said glaring at his friends for his pain.

CJ rolled her eyes and said "go ahead." They both walked off back to their rooms.

"We need to try something else" CJ said

"No kidding," Suki said. "Do you think Gabe's noticed that this the third time we've locked him up with Ian?" Suki asked.

"Well he hasn't noticed that this is the third time he's fallen." CJ responded.

They both laughed and went to their rooms.

Back at their dorm, Ian and Gabe were talking about the latest buffer game.

"I'm just saying, if Coach just relaxed once in a while the gold team wouldn't be such fat jerks." Gabe said.

"And what _I'm_ just saying, Gabe, is if Coach History's team would work harder and pay more attention, he wouldn't yell at his team and they wouldn't be such 'fat jerks'," Ian said and air quoted 'fat jerks'.

"Whatever" Gabe gave up and went back to his book he was reading.

"Ian smiled and with a sense of victory, he returned to doing his homework."

After a few minutes of silence, Ian had an idea, it was a bold idea, but Ian felt brave enough so he asked.

"Gabe, I have a couple of favors that people owe me. So if those people are willing to do our homework, will you go the buffer game with me?"

"Heck yeah!" Gabe said "You should have told me sooner."

"Cool" Ian said feeling relived. "Gabe I, um forgot something in one of my classes I'll be right back"

Ian ran out passed all the class rooms and out the door and once he was out far enough into the forest, he yelled WHOOO!

Back at the room Gabe looked at the door that Ian had just ran out of and smiled and said to himself.

"I can't believe it, I'm going on a date with Ian."

_**

* * *

**_

Well, see everyone next month.

_**Ha ha, I'm just joking see everybody later.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 everybody**_

_**I don't own Tower Prep**_

_**Before you read I'm extremely sorry for not posting. School testing, Spring break, laziness and writers' block are all in a long list of excuses I have, but I am really, truly, genuinely sorry for not posting.**_

_**As always enjoy.**_

Ian was outside jogging around his school.

"Seven" he said to himself "seven laps around the school"

"New record" Suki said holding a stop watch.

"Oh! I forgot you two were there" Ian said panting.

"Maybe you should take a break" CJ suggested.

"Fine," Ian said, "let's take a break, I'm just so excited I that I'm going on a date with Gabe. I never thought this would happen."

"Oh yeah, you never told us how you asked him out" CJ said.

"I just asked him" Ian said, "but I might need a favor."

Later Ian, CJ, Suki and Gabe were at the observatory. Ian and Gabe were having another buffer talk, while CJ and Suki were stuck doing all of Ian and Gabe's homework.

"Uh oh, Ian I forgot my PDA in the room I'll be right back" Gabe said.

After he left CJ said,

"I can't believe were stuck doing _your_ homework" CJ said.

"Sorry, you said you'd do me a favor if it meant I would date Gabe" Ian said.

CJ rolled her eyes and continued doing homework knowing that Ian was right.

"I'm back" said Gabe "Let go to the game"

"Alright let's go, bye girls" Ian said winking at CJ and Suki, they both glared at Ian, and then returned to their work.

At the buffer game there was excitement, the score was tied and the clock was winding down to the last few minutes.

"The red team is so close; they might get a lucky break." Said Gabe excitedly

"Maybe I might to," said Ian under his breath.

Suddenly, there was a loud bell signaling half time.

"Half time" said the announcer, "Now for the half time show."

"Since when is there a half time show?" asked Ian

"I have no idea" said Gabe

Ian looked around and saw that everyone was as confused as he was. He looked in front of him and saw a giant screen; it turned on to show close-ups of different people in the stadium. This confused Ian even more. Suddenly, there was a heart shape boarder around and a label that read _Kiss Cam _that went on random pares of students. In good spirit, they kissed which made the crowd cheer.

"Hey Ian!" Ian suddenly heard the voice of CJ calling to him he looked up and saw CJ waving excitedly at him controlling the kiss cam with her thumb up, she said,

"Good luck!"

"What?" Ian asked, he looked at Gabe, "did you hear what she said,"

There was silence from Gabe he saw that he was distracted and his cheeks were an intense shade of red. It suddenly hit Ian the kiss cam, Gabe blushing, CJ controlling the camera, he knew where this was going, so Ian slowly turned his head to what Gabe was looking at. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his head turning dramatically in the kiss cam. There was silence.

"If none of you cheer, Ian will rip your heads' off like he did with the gnomes!" Suki shouted into the microphone.

Everyone including Ian remembered the helmet on the flagpole. Everyone started cheering, causing Ian to feel relief washing over him.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Shouted CJ and Suki and then everyone in the buffer stadium.

"Ian," Gabe said, "You don't have to if you don't want t-"

Suddenly Gabe was cut off by Ian lips on his.

"Finally" both CJ and Suki exhaled

Ian looked to see Gabe's reaction; the kiss was received with a cheering audience along with a blush and a smile from Gabriel Forrest.

_**Finally! I finished this chapter! I hope you haven't lost faith in this story. Again, I'm really sorry for not posting. Also if you can't tell already (I hope not) I'm getting board with this story. This is my first long story and it's a huge responsibility posting and the writers' block monster is really mean LOL. Any advice you have for me would be great. Well thanks for reading see ya!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 is finally ready**_

_**Also I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in so long.**_

_**Ok, so long story short, my computer broke before summer vacation because my brother downloaded an infected program on my computer and my idiot little brother thought it would be a good idea to pour a whole bottle of cough syrup into the side of my laptop and my parents didn't have enough money to buy a new one until after the summer. When I finally got a new computer, I did a lot of catching up on the internet. I also procrastinated. But to those who still checked on this story once in a while, enjoy chapter six.**_

A week passed since the incident at the buffer stadium. Ian couldn't believe that people would talk to him still and would see him as normal, well as far as Tower Prep normal. What was also surprising was that the girls would still flirt with him and he was still high-fived by random people in the hallway. It surprised Ian and he thought it would surprise his friends when he told them about it.

"Of course it's not surprising Ian," CJ said "you're still you, just a little different from everyone else and people here know what it's like to be different, were in a school full weirdoes who don't fit in"

"I guess," Ian said, "but that still doesn't explain why Gabe isn't here"

"You're his roommate, shouldn't you know?" Suki said.

"He's been ignoring me" Ian said sounding a little sad.

"Don't worry," Suki said, "I'm sure he's just trying to figure his feelings, you said he was smiling after you kissed him right?"

"Yeah, but after that he ran away." Ian said.

"Maybe we can help," CJ said

"NO! I mean, no thank you" Ian said, "I think I can talk to him by myself."

After lunch, Ian continued the very slow day counting down the minutes until he had the time to talk to Gabe and at least apologize and hope that they could still be friends without the whole awkward kiss they shared. Finally, the bell rang and Ian ran to his room without acknowledging anyone who asked why he was running.

Instead of seeing Gabe in their room, Ian found Gabe in the hallway.

"Gabe! Wait!" But it was too late and Gabe ran the other way. Ian laughed under his breath knowing that he could easily outrun Gabe, and he was right. Within a few seconds he was stepping on his heels and with a giant leap, he tackled his roommate and they both landed on the grass outside.

"Oh Gabe, you can hide, but you can't run" Ian laughed.

"What do you want?" Gabe said hiding his face,

"I want to know why you're running away from me" Ian responded standing up, as well as helping Gabe up.

Gabe mumbled something that Ian couldn't hear "what?" he asked,

"I said, I'll tell you when where in a private place!" Gabe shouted,

"We are in a private place" Ian said, looking around and noticing people walking a few feet away from them; obviously not a private place.

"I'll tell you at the observatory tonight, but right now I'm late for class," he said solemnly and walked away.

Ian watched him walk away until he went inside the school. He realized he too was late for his class, so he brushed the grass off his pants and walked to his next class.

The day seemed to pass by as Ian thought of what Gabe was going to say and what he was going to tell Gabe. Ian crossed his fingers and hope everything would all click into place and his conversation would end positively, what else could he do?

_**Gasp! What's Gabe gonna tell Ian! Find out next chapter!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellooo everyone! I'm back, sorry for the long wait. Not much to say I guess so a few reminders…**

**I don't own Tower Prep**

**I'm still not that great at writing**

**My brothers are still the reason that I took so long to update over the summer and are being punished accordingly**

**It's almost New Year's!**

**I like cheese**

**And…**

**Enjoy the story**

It was a little past 7 o'clock as Ian walked in the tunnels on the way to the observatory, the group's usual hang out. As he climbed up the latter, he could hear through the trap door that Gabe was pacing and talking to Senior Guapo.

"What am I going to do Senior Guapo, I really like Ian, he's great, he's my best friend, and he's kinda hot…"

Ian blushed when Gabe said he was hot,

"But, what will the school think?" Gabe continued, "It's like the freakin' island of misfit toys here, we don't need to be any more different. And what about Head Master, what if he doesn't like our relationship, we'll be sent to west campus. What if we graduate, we'll leave here and never see each other again."

He sounded sad at that point and Ian decided to comfort Gabe, he came out and gave his buddy a hug.

"You heard didn't you" Gabe asked, when the hug broke,

"Yep"

"Even the part where I said you were hot?" Gabe said embarrassed,

"Yeah, I agree with you though" Ian smiled,

Gabe rolled his eyes,

"So what did you want to talk in private for?" Ian started the conversation

"I just wanted to say that I really, really like you Ian, but there are too many reasons why we shouldn't be together" Gabe said

Ian frowned, "Gabe I want to be with you. I'll fight for you. No, I'll fight for us."

"What about CJ and Suki?"

"Relax, they know" Ian said, "and anyway, CJ has Cal and Suki has Ray so it all works out."

Gabe pondered over what Ian said and asked, "Ian,"

"Yeah?"

"I want us to be together"

And with that said Ian scooped up Gabe and kissed him on the lips

Later…

As the two roommates lay in bed together, they stared into the darkness thinking about all the trouble they went through and what they were risking just to be together. It was all worth it; after all, love conquers all right?

"I love you Gabe," Ian said to his new boyfriend,

"I love you too Ian"

"I knew it!" Suki whispered excitedly as she and CJ watched Ian and Gabe together through the trap door in Ian's closet.

"SHHH! You'll wake them!" CJ elbowed Suki,

"Guys go to sleep we can hear you" Ian said aloud

"Sorry" the two said in unison

"Wait; is this the reason why they locked us in the observatory together?" Gabe asked,

"Yep" Ian breathed out as he crossed his arms behind his head,

"Ohhh… well I'm glad they did, I have you now." Gabe rested his head on Ian's shoulder, with one hand he hugged Ian and with the other he held Senior Guapo close.

"Hey Ian" Gabe said,

"Hm." Ian answered tiredly

"Maybe we could dance together" Gabe recalled his joke from a few days ago,

"I'd like that, Gabe." And with that thought, Ian fell asleep.

**THE END**

**Oh my gosh, am I done? I think I am! Wow.**

**Thank you to all who read this, it was very hard writing this, but it was fun for some reason.**

**I'm really sorry for the following…**

**If it wasn't what you expected**

**If this was super cheesy**

**The characters were out of character**

**If my writing sucked**

**If updates between chapters took too long**

**Thank you again for your love and support for this story Ian's Struggle. By the way notice anything interesting about the beginning of each story, my favorite number maybe…**


End file.
